ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot (Emerald City)
Pilot '''is the name for original 2014 script for NBC's Emerald City which has either been leaked or made pubic likely due to how NBC had intially canceled the series only to reorder it months later. Since this is listed as "Network Draft 3", many changes were made as the series went into production in 2016. '''Wiki notice: The existance of drafts 1 and 2 or any that came later might become public much like this one. If and when they do, this page should be edited to reflect such. Plot Info: Aunt Em and Henry found Dorothy as a baby in a basket with a mysterous card left inside. Years later, Dorothy searchs for her real family based on the card which is for a company called Emerald Labs. She sets off an alarm going to a restricted area of the building which is experimenting on a strange creature. Police come to the building and bring a K-9 dog along. A tornado picks up speed and she runs to the police car for cover and locks herself inside. She is transported by tornado with the dog to Oz and the car crashes on an old woman wearing the Sliver Slippers (the Wicked Witch of the East). The Wicked Witch of the West finds out this has happened by crystal ball and plans to kill Dorothy. Dorothy is greeted by Oz native tribesmen called the Munja'kin (instead of Munchkins) and Ojo is their leader. He calls the K-9 "Toto" as that is their language's word for dog. He tells her all about Oz and how the Wizard is said to be the son of a fairy from Omaha. Meanwhile, the Nome King and his nomes are plotting to invade Oz as they are already digging their tunnel. The scene changes to a Gilliken village where Tip is playing with other boys and he is called in by Mombi as she gives him chores as he looks on to the Emerald City in wishing for a better life. At the village where Dorothy is at, a flying monkey appears but Ojo makes it go away with a magic ring. Suddenly an assassin tries to kill Dorothy but she is saved by Toto and decides after this to head off to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard. At Mombi's house, she recieves a letter presumably from the Wizard telling her that the witch is dead and she is to kill Tip. In the village, Dorothy starts traveling with Ojo and another man named Spee. When Dorothy questions about the Wizard, Ojo explains that he ordered King Pastoria killed and the young princess drowned. He explains that all the witches were at war before he came to Oz but he outlawed magic and rounded up the good witches to be executed or they went into hiding. They come upon a dragon skeleton and he tells her that they come out of hiberation every 20 years. At night they are attacked by a Kalidah (which resembles the strange lab creature) and it kills Spee before running off before Dorothy could shoot a police shotgun. At the village, the tribesmen are worried about the other witches so they hold a funeral for the Witch of the East. However just then, the witch wakes up suddenly and is still alive. On the road, Ojo leaves Dorothy stating it they are at the end of his territory and he gives her the ring. At this point different scenes are shown in montage: Dorothy and Toto walking, Ojo going back home, Tip finishing chores, Mombi watching Tip wondering how to kill him, Nome King at the dig site, and Wicked Witch executing the assassin who failed at killing Dorothy. On the road, Dorothy comes to a man on a post in a cornfield seemingly crucified and waiting to die as many other people have been. Dorothy finds a sword and breaks his post which frees him. In Ev, one of the nome king's henchmen asks King Evoldo for help in the invasion but he declines the offer not seeing much in it for the land of Ev. Suddenly his own solders turn on him as the army wishes to join the invasion against the royals' wishes. In the cornfield, Dorothy tells the man about her traveling to the Emerald City. They arrive in a burned village called Nimbo and she decides to name the man Henry since he can't remember his real name. They walk into a poppy field and suddenly become sleepy, Dorothy wants to run but she passes out. They then find themselves in a dungeon and it their captor is revealed to be the Wicked Witch of the East wearing her shoes again. Meanwhile a flying monkey takes Ojo to the Wicked Witch of the West's castle. At Mombi's house, Jack traps on Tip's window as they plot to escape to the Emerald City. However, Mombi wakes up and tries to stop them but somehow Tip was able to use a burst of magic unto items in the room to hurl them at Mombi allowing him to run off with Jack as he explains he somehow has the power to move objects. Tip's hat is knocked off revealing long hair and that he is actually a girl but Jack does not see this. At the Wicked Witch of the West's castle, it is revealed that Ojo is working for her and she tells him that the other witch is alive and likely destroyed his village in anger of being presumed dead. In the dungon, the Wicked Witch of the East questions why Dorothy tried to kill her but of course Dorothy claims that it was an accident. The Witch picks up the shotgun wondering what it does and accidently fires it on herself and dies for real. At the Emerald City palace, the Wizard tells his maid Jella Jamb that he is worried since it would be around the time Ozma comes of age to take the throne back. Jella asserts that Ozma is dead but the Wizard says there are rumors she is still alive. Suddenly the Wicked Witch of the West appears and tells him about the Wicked Witch of the East's death. At the end of the script, she warns him about Dorothy and the symbol from the company card is seen on the palace gates. Changes Made *The Silver Slippers are replaced with "Ruby Gloves" similar to Ruby Slippers *The Yellow Brick Road is made out of poppy seeds. *There is no Emerald Labs location. *The Nome King as a villian has been replaced with Princess Langwidere known as Lady Ev.